


Друг

by Riakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Да, они на разных полюсах, но Кроули всегда посылал ему такие улыбки, что Ази даже в голову не приходило, будто тот может улыбаться так кому-то ещё.Кому угодно.





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Нельзя накуривать автора, и полагать, что это останется безнаказанным!XD

Вообще-то Ази совсем не любит, когда кто-то трогает что-то его. Так уж вышло, что с самого начала времён он весьма трепетно относится к частной собственности и свято уверен — всё, что принадлежит ему, должно таковым и оставаться.

Причём до самого Судного Дня.

Каждый раз, когда он видит, что люди чем-то обмениваются или бросают что-то своё — это ужасный удар. Вообще Азирафэль не может себе представить, чтобы он бросил своё в угоду хоть чему-нибудь — чему угодно!

Вот только есть одна маленькая, крошечная проблема: то, что распространяется на одежду, еду или книги, никак не может затронуть дружеские отношения с его демоном Кроули. 

И не дружеские — тоже.

«Ну вот как же так? — думает Азирафэль, не находя себе места и мечась по букинистическому магазину. — Столько лет дружбы, и он готов променять меня на смертного! Неужели всё это: все встречи, все путешествия, все расставания — совсем ничего не значит для него?!»

Рук Ази не заламывает, только брови, да вздыхает тяжко, как смирившийся с участью каторжник. Конечно же у Кроули есть право выбирать в спутники, в друзья и любовники кого угодно.

«Он же демон! — напоминает себе Азирафэль, словно он вообще способен забыть необычайно прекрасные золотистые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, что подрагивают при малейшей перемене освещения, доставляя тем самым невероятное неудобство своему обладателю. — Создание порока, тьмы и разрушений!»

Выстроенный в воображении образ демона, что был прорисован людьми уже после того, как распяли Христа, конечно же не имеет ничего общего с лощеным мужчиной, который каждый раз прихватывает ему пирожные, если дорога приводит Кроули в Сохо.

«И вот это всё не стоит даже дружбы?» — снова вздыхает Азирафэль, пытаясь заставить себя собраться и действовать. 

Впрочем, если бы речь шла о спасении Кроули, — от чего бы то ни было, включая его самого — Ази не колебался бы ни мгновения. Однако фигуристая дама, что уверенно обнимала целиком и полностью его демона на улице, едва ли может тому навредить.

Да, они на разных полюсах, но Кроули всегда посылал ему такие улыбки, что Ази даже в голову не приходило, будто тот может улыбаться так кому-то ещё. 

Кому угодно. 

От подобной мысли сейчас по человеческому телу пробегает дрожь, а спрятанные крылья распушаются от негодования прежде, чем ангелу удаётся взять себя в руки.

Лица Кроули он не видел — оно и понятно, тот стоял спиной, однако его модную причёску Азирафэль способен узнать в любом веке, так что даже тени сомнений не возникало — высокий, тощий, как и полагается настоящему Змию, демон находился в объятиях дамы. 

И, к невыразимому негодованию ангела, имел на это полное право.

«Но ведь он же мой!» — хочется закричать Ази, и пускай сей порыв не имеет ничего общего с логикой, а желание показать Кроули, как тот важен для него, преобладает над здравым смыслом, вынуждая оправить светлый пиджак и двинуться в сторону дома демона в центре Лондона.

Любезный юноша, подрабатывающий в такси, был настолько мил, что не сказал Азирафэлю ни единого слова, кроме вопроса о конечном пункте назначения.

Разумеется, было логично, что Кроули не станет выбирать маленькую, тесную комнатушку над букинистическим магазином, и, как полагается Искусителю, он занимает целый дом.

«Впрочем, тут весьма уютно», — растерянно думает Азирафэль, глядя на скульптуру, изображающую борьбу противоположностей из высших сфер на входе, несколько дольше, чем стоило бы приличному ангелу.

Желание утвердить своё сочетается в нём с тревогой опоздать, застать демона не одного, но гулкий шёпот растений сообщает Ази, что хозяин дома и один. Их дрожащие листья выдают радость — каждый раз, когда Азирафэль заглядывает в гости, то знает, что некоторое время невероятная и прекрасная зелень, так радующая взгляд, не будет испугана своим хозяином.

Это то демоническое, напоминающее Ази разницу между ними, которая почти стёрлась за время, что они подменяли друг друга в самых разных делах. Да, для него нет никакой проблемы заставить пастора церкви свернуть с пути Истинного, как и для Кроули — вернуть на оный при необходимости.

Шаги гулко отражаются от стен, выдавая, как он близко к кабинету.

— Азирафэль! — радость в голосе демона неподдельна каждую их встречу на протяжении шести тысяч лет, и это тоже заставляет Ази верить, что сие существо — его. В том или ином смысле, конечно, но всё-таки. — Друг мой, какими судьбами?

«Друг», — вспыхивает теплом внутри ровно до момента, пока в растревоженной памяти не просыпается вид демона в женских объятиях. 

Она тоже может быть другом, а может и оказаться кем-то ближе, и, пусть человеческий век недолог, кто знает — возможно, именно её образ станет тем, что будет запечатлён в душе демона отныне и навек?

И как настоящему другу, ангелу следует порадоваться этому, а не стоять в гостиной Кроули, пытаясь подыскать подходящие слова для того, чтобы объяснить своё появление здесь.

Тёмные очки лежат на столе, и без них становится очевидно, как радость меняется искренним беспокойством, начиная именно с глаз, пока Азирафэль мнёт край своего шарфа, выдавливая, наконец, из себя улыбку.

— Что случилось, ангел? — это обращение, как удар под дых. Да, Ази никто и никогда не бил — по-настоящему, конечно же. Несколько коротких потасовок, в которых ему довелось оказываться, обычно заканчивались примирением всех сторон — не без его помощи, разумеется. Что, впрочем, совсем не мешало Азирафэлю несколько раз схлопотать и стараться воздействовать на подобные ситуации извне.

Да, «ангел» — вот как Кроули называет его с начала времён. Звал ли бы тот Гавриила так же, или всё-таки предпочёл бы несколько более оскорбительное обращение к собрату по ремеслу?

— Ничего, — голос должен бы звучать твёрдо, непреклонно, но вместо этого раздаётся слабо, с лёгким заиканием и невероятным сомнением.

Врать Ази удаётся неплохо, но не когда речь идёт о его демоне, что при звуках этой лжи снимает ноги со стола, и, вставая со стула угрожающе, как поднимаются змеи, делает рывок, и уже в следующий миг оказывается прямо напротив, лицом к лицу, обеспокоенно осматривая Азирафэля.

— Что не так, ангел? — повторяет Кроули, и в этих интонациях столько заботы и желания защитить, что хочется рассыпаться от нежности, которая в один миг захлёстывает Ази.

Страх потерять старого друга — или недруга, если смотреть на их статус юридически — настолько силён, что он решается заглянуть в жёлтые глаза напротив и сообщить нахмуренному, приготовившемуся к худшим новостям демону:

— Я пришёл сказать, — ком в горле мешает говорить, но Азирафэль берёт свои чувства под контроль, заставляя перестать представлять себе дальнейшую вечность без Кроули, которая наверняка ему предстоит, стоит лишь произнести: «у тебя есть право распоряжаться своей жизнью как угодно, и я не стану в это вмешиваться», — что я тебя никому не отдам.

Эти слова неожиданность не только для вскинувшего рыжие брови демона — для самого Ази тоже. Он не верит, что произнёс это, но он сказал правду, а правда не может быть постыдной.

— А я куда-то собираюсь? — уточняет Кроули так, что у ангела зарождаются некоторые сомнения.

— Я знаю, что ты... — Ази замолкает, пытаясь подобрать верные слова и мучая многострадальный шарф кончиками пальцев, скручивая нити в клубки, которые, похоже, без его особенных сил потом будет не распутать, но он слишком нервничает, чтобы обращать на это должное внимание. — Я видел тебя с девушкой и я понимаю, что быть чьим-то ещё — это твоё право, но я собираюсь бороться!

На сей раз даже голос не подводит, и Ази чуть вскидывает подбородок, определённо гордясь собой, несмотря на то, как одна узкая бровь Кроули поднимается и выгибается, давая понять очевидное: демон ставит всё сказанное под такое сомнение, что ангел немного тушуется.

— С девушкой, — уточняет тот, и Ази кивает согласно. — И ты будешь бороться? За меня?

— Да, — чуть менее непреклонно отзывается Азирафэль, чувствуя некоторое смятение. Что-то не так? Он что-то не то сказал, или сделал?

— Тогда вперёд, — растекается в невероятной улыбке Кроули распахивая руки. — Мне ужасно интересно знать, как именно ты будешь бороться.

В светлой кучерявой голове есть множество идей. Их действительно очень много, ведь он знает о демонах всё — и в совершенстве! Нельзя дружить с одним из них и, к примеру, не быть в курсе того, что самая великая ценность для демонов — порочные эмоции. То, что заставляет Кроули выключать электричество, строить ужасные дороги или просто натравливать людей друг на друга — это их эмоции и переживания.

Ангельские тоже подойдут, ведь когда-то все они были братьями. Все, кроме, конечно, него самого.

Самый первый, самый главный, тот, что был ещё до падения Люцифера — ценны ли для него ангельские эмоции? Ази не знает.

Однако это не мешает ему сделать шаг и, притянув к себе Кроули за затылок, осторожно поцеловать.

Всего миг — Кроули отшатывается сам, словно его обожгли.

— Все демоны Ада, Азирафэль! Я же пошутил! — гамма чувств, так ясно написанных на искаженном лице, заставляет Ази ощутить себя уверенней.

Кроули сбит с толку, растерян, и вместе с тем он восхищён и... Заалевшие румянцем щеки вроде не чудятся Ази в свете этой комнаты. Демон может покраснеть от единственного невинного поцелуя? Ведь Ази читает много книг и, конечно, прекрасно знает, как происходят такие ласки — и не только — между двумя людьми.

— Зато я не шучу, — с достоинством отзывается Ази, заглядывая в жёлтые глаза. — И Бог мне свидетель, я никогда бы не стал шутить тем, что буду тебя завоёвывать!

— Дьявол и черти, — буркает Кроули и на мгновение отворачивает лицо, — как тебе вообще такое в голову взбрело?

«Точно покраснел», — восторженная мысль проносится так быстро, что Ази успевает только чуть ухватить её, а после лишь разглядывать пунцовую щеку, повернутую к нему, и острый профиль.

— Я не хочу — слышишь? — не хочу, чтобы мы провели остаток вечности порознь, — признаётся Азирафэль. — Мы сделали столько всего, и, сказать честно, самым важным для меня была возможность общаться с тобой. Говорить с тобой. Я боюсь, что ты не оставишь нам шанса на это, и, как бы прекрасна ни была любовь, я не хочу тебя потерять.

— Ты и не потеряешь,- Кроули наконец-то поворачивает к нему лицо, произнося это с такой мягкостью, что у Ази человеческое сердце в груди чуть сбивается с ритма, хотя он всё равно боится.

— Но ты же... — начинает он, но замолкает, когда на его губы ложатся длинные, красивые пальцы, не позволяя договорить.

— Ты не знаешь, — хмыкает Кроули, чуть улыбаясь, — но иногда я ужасно мёрзну. 

«Конечно, это же Лондон!», — хочется воскликнуть Ази, но он прикусывает губу, глядя в золотисто-жёлтые глаза с пониманием. 

Кроули мог бы и не жить в холодном, мозглом Лондоне, где, вне всяких сомнений, совсем не место для Змия. Он мог бы выбрать любую страну в Африке или отправиться обратно в Израиль, чтобы там греться на солнышке и не чувствовать пронзительного холода — но выбрал туманный Альбион и неуютный Лондон.

Из-за него, прекрасно известно Азирафэлю, которому вздумалось открыть свой букинистический магазинчик именно здесь, в месте сбора богемы и людей с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией. И он ценит это, хотя за столько времени так ни разу и не нашёл способа показать, как важно то, что Кроули не уехал на противоположный конец света, предпочитая оставаться близко к нему — в мировых масштабах, конечно же.

— Так что время от времени я обнимаю разных людей на улице, если у меня нет возможности зайти куда-то и как следует согреться, — продолжает спокойно Кроули, и Ази чувствует себя растерянно и смущённо. Он даже не думал, что Кроули может мёрзнуть, хотя и знает, как тот бывает уязвим, особенно в дни, когда линяет его истинная сущность.

Даже сейчас, в своём доме, где, по мнению Азирафэля, достаточно тепло, демон чуть ведёт плечами и ёжится. Вечно расстегнутая на груди рубашка на сей раз застёгнута на все пуговицы, и всё, что может Ази, предложить:

— Тогда позволь мне согреть тебя.

Всего шаг, и они прижаты друг к другу. Человеческие тела достаточно горячи, чтобы Змею не было так холодно и неуютно в сезон линьки. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Азирафэль чувствует прикосновение чужих губ к своим — мягкое, медленное, осторожное.

Кроули не настаивает, как и всегда. Он предлагает, оставляя выбор ангелу, и это ещё одна черта, что Ази замечает и ценит, но восхищение которой так не в силах передать. Решение, шагать ли им за грань между обычной дружбой и чем-то более близким, Азирафэль принимает, просто вспомнив, как сильно он был в смятении от того, что даже слова бы не смог сказать Кроули, если бы у того кто-то появился.

Или больше чем кто-то.

Он углубляет поцелуй сам, и голову немного ведёт от того, как покорно демон приоткрывает рот, позволяя вылизывать свой и осторожно касаясь губами и языком его собственного. 

Ази храбрится, притягивая Змия ближе за талию, чтобы он согрелся, и чувствует, как неуверенно, снова давая ему шанс себя остановить, Кроули касается пуговиц на его собственном вороте.

— Сейчас, — голос чуть дрожит, но не от страха — от нетерпения.

Растерявший всю браваду и мужество друг сейчас перед ним раздевается быстро, снова по-змеиному выскальзывая из одежды и помогая Ази расправиться с собственной.

Наготы ангел не страшится — им нечего стесняться и нечего скрывать друг от друга. Вышедшим из-под руки одного и того же Создателя, им нечего было прятать даже там, в Раю, не то что здесь. Человеческие тела чувствительны, и Ази признаёт, что прижимать гибкого и тёплого Кроули к себе так же приятно, как пить горячий чай с лимоном и мёдом поутру. 

«Или даже приятнее», — думает он, притягивая к себе Кроули за затылок.

«Нужно быть настоящим храбрецом, чтобы спать с демоном, — как-то раз весьма неодобрительно сказал Гавриил, — они беспардонны, ненасытны и развратны в конце концов!»

Вот только сейчас, глядя на смятённого и смущённого, кажется, даже больше, чем он сам, Кроули, Азирафэль чувствует, что Гавриил был не прав. Может быть, многие демоны и впрямь такие, как описал его собрат, но не этот, льнущий к нему горячим телом и обвивающий за шею в поисках новых поцелуев.

Хлёсткий, как и полагается, способный ужалить кого угодно, отравить несколькими словами, он никогда не обращал свои способности против Ази, и даже сейчас ангел знает, что реши он остановиться, друг примет это.

«Не друг», — понимает Азирафэль внезапно. Он не хочет, чтобы Кроули был просто другом в понятии любого из народов. 

Ему мало дружбы, да и взаимная их забота рано или поздно, а должна была вылиться в нечто иное, куда более крепкое и близкое, чем встречи несколько десятков раз в столетие. 

— Я не хочу тебя отпускать, — с удивлением признаётся Ази прямо в губы Кроули, и тот снова поднимает брови. — Да, точно.

— Тогда оставайся, — соглашается демон, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Плотью к плоти — особенно горячим, мягким животом и твёрдым членом, без стеснения, но и не настаивая. Ладони Азирафэля кажутся слишком маленькими, чтобы укрыть и окончательно согреть Змия, и он тянет того в кровать сам, наваливаясь сверху.

Собственное тело реагирует на настойчивое тепло возбуждением, а желания сделать демона своим и без того слишком много в безгрешном ангеле.

«Ты не способен на зло», — как-то давно, при самой первой встрече, сказал ему Кроули, и это было так приятно — то, что совершенно незнакомый враг его утешает. И утешает так, что Ази верит — с того момента и до сих пор.

И знает, что это очень взаимно.

— Я останусь, — соглашается Ази, кивая и чувствуя, как твёрдые, но приятно-горячие ноги Кроули раздвигаются так, чтобы ему было удобнее лежать поверх, одновременно делая позу открытой, доступной.

Азирафэль не идиот — за шесть тысяч лет даже самый невинный ангел узнал бы всё о том, чем и как занимаются люди ночами — особенно проживая в Сохо. Впрочем, судя по тому, что устроил Гавриил в его лавке — не все, но он предпочитает не думать о себе, как об исключительном ангеле.

Любой может приласкать доверчиво раскрытое тело под ним, верно? И то, что его ладонь становится скользкой, когда он накрывает горячую плоть, не переставая прижиматься кожа к коже, — это всего лишь забота. Забота о доверившемся ему демоне, который совершенно очаровательно и по-змеиному шипит под ним, толкаясь в руку чуть-чуть.

— Не так, — бормочет Кроули и накрывает ладонь Ази, заставляя того взять и собственный горячий орган в ладонь, прижать к чужому и скользнуть рукой вниз, пока Кроули толкается в неё опять.

— Горячо? — спрашивает мягко Азирафэль и получает удовлетворённый взгляд полуприкрытых глаз.

— Да, — хрипло отзывается Кроули, и просто невозможно удержаться от самодовольной улыбки.

Той, к которой прижимаются узкие губы Кроули, и поцелуй их слаще, чем французские блинчики с крем-брюле.

Он пробует толкнуться сам и находит, что все попытки заняться самоудовлетворением не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, как приятно разделить это удовольствие. И дело, конечно, не в том, чтобы просто найти кого угодно для этого, а в Кроули, который тяжело, загнанно дышит, шипя так, что удержаться от поцелуев в острые ключицы невозможно — как и притереться теснее и ближе.

— Если хочешь, — начинает Ази, вспоминая всё, что знает об этом и скользит ладонью дразняще вниз. 

По стволу и мошонке, за нежную кожу и к сжатому кольцу мышц. 

От простого прикосновения Кроули подбрасывает под ним, и это снова гладит самооценку Азирафэля по перьям. Ему приятно быть причиной столь острой, бурной реакции, и он распознаёт в ней безусловное, непреклонное «да», которое вырывается густым шипением у демона.

Это не трудно — человеческая плоть хрупка, но Кроули выданным ему имуществом распоряжается так же ловко, как и сам Ази, а потому пара пальцев, которые осторожно надавливают на проход, проталкиваются вовнутрь без сопротивления.

— Давай я, — наконец совладав с вырывающимся шипением, бормочет Кроули, переворачивая Ази на спину. Тот не против, ведь так он может куда лучше разглядеть то, как худой, статный мужчина седлает его бёдра и жмурится, стоит головке протиснуться в смазанный и растянутый проход.

— Ты красивый, — наконец признаётся Азирафэль и кончиками пальцем очерчивает чужую грудь, скользит по впалому животу и рёбрам. 

Кроули не так фанатеет от еды, как он сам, предпочитая крепкие напитки, но за компанию с Азирафэлем он не отказывается пообедать. 

«Если мы будем жить вместе, то ты чуть округлишься так или иначе», — проносится в голове одновременно со странной уверенностью в том, что сам он похудеет, просто потому, что ритм жизни демона располагает. Да и совместные прогулки можно будет устраивать чаще...

Все размышления выпархивают, когда жар Кроули застигает врасплох. Такой тесный, такой узкий, так восхитительно стискивающий его внутри демон сладко шипит, наклоняясь к нему, но контролируя каждый толчок. Смущение, которое так или иначе должно было настигнуть ангела, всё не появляется, даже когда он осторожно устраивает ладони на приятно-округлых ягодицах, резонно полагая, что они тоже могут мёрзнуть.

Их темп движений ускоряется, а губы, ласкающие друг друга, всё чаще замирают просто в прикосновении, пока Ази чуть слышно постанывает, а его любовник шипит если не на весь дом, то на всю квартиру это точно.

Температура растёт, но Кроули трясёт, и Ази только что и может — толкаться навстречу опускающемуся на его член демону, чтобы немного повысить градусы меж ними и согреть своего Змия.

Последняя дрожь, что сокращает каждую мышцу в теле, заставляет на несколько мгновений потеряться в самом что ни на есть земном наслаждении, окатившем его как из ведра. Прекрасные звуки, что издаёт Кроули, обрываются на одной ноте, и он словно теряется между своей сущностью и человеческим телом, пока Азирафэль гладит его по спине и плечам и, наконец, накрывает темно-коричневым пледом, чтобы Змий не замёрз.

Их общая дрожь успокаивается, Кроули уже не трясётся, только поворачивает лицо к Ази, так и не покинув его бёдер, и обнимает за шею плотнее, признавая:

— Будь я сейчас собой, я бы обвился вокруг тебя в несколько колец, чтобы ты никуда не ушёл.

— Я не уйду, — растерянно, но счастливо улыбается Азирафэль, переплетая свои пальцы с другими, куда более длинными, чем его собственные. — Буду греть тебя каждый день, если потребуется.

— Лучше грей тогда, когда захочется, — хмыкает Кроули, устраивая голову у него на плече.

От этого уточнения Ази снова обдаёт знакомым теплом, но оно не дружественное. Оно куда более глубокое и всеобъемлющее, чем может дать только лишь друг.

Это тепло доверчиво прижавшегося, уязвимого и бесконечно открытого ему возлюбленного.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
